Opostos
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Drablle - Opostos completos que se atraíram. Certo ou errado, se atraíram.


**Olá pessoinhas!**

**Escrevi esta one neste fds para uma pessoa muuuuito especial: Mimi, minha priminha linda do meu s2!**

**Falando assim parece até criança viu... Nem é, é um ano mais velha que eu! hsaushuashuahush**

**Eu amo muito ela, me inspirei e fiz! Comentem para que nós duas fiquemos felizes, OK?**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Era errado. Eles sabiam disso.<p>

Ela era a perfeita representante da pureza: doce, estudiosa, prestativa. O tipo de pessoa que só se manifesta quando lhe é solicitado. Que ajuda. Que compreende. Que obedece cegamente aos seus superiores. Um anjo.

Ele era corrompido: rebelde, agressivo, e porque não, safado? O tipo de cara que quando quer uma mulher, não desiste até conseguí-la - oras, ele não a conquistara, por fim, acima de todas as controvérsias? - não importava o trabalho que lhe desse conquistá-la. Um antagonista.

Quando ele viu as ondas loiras, o olhar azul, as bochechas rosadas e o jeitinho tão... _inocente_, já escolheu sua próxima vítima. Conseguir garotas não era nem um pouco difícil para ele. Ela não seria diferente, seria?

Era. Ah, como era! Normalmente, um olhar pesado, o sorriso de canto e a cantada certa na voz rouca e sedutora eram mais que o bastante para deixar uma garota de pernas bambas. Mas quando ela o viu, nos cabelos negros rebeldes, os olhos tão escuros quando os cabelos com certa ausência de brilho e sentimento, o corpo exageradamente trabalhado. O tipo que você olha, acha lindo - ela estaria enganando a si mesma se dissesse que não o achara maravilhoso - mas sabe que não tem caráter. Caráter _nenhum_.

Ele a viu na biblioteca da Universidade, ajeitando os óculos, com dezenas de livros de biologia e química nos braços e um rabo de cavalo, com um jaleco por cima da calça jeans e a camiseta simples. A verdade é que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo na faculdade, mas seu pai insistira tanto que ele foi convencido a se tornar médico. Mas não entendia nada de biologia. Ótimo pretexto para puxar assunto.

Primeira impressão dele: diversão.

- Com licença, - ele começou - consegui passar para medicina como um milagre, biologia é igual grego pra mim. Pode me ajudar?

Ela levou um susto ao ouvir aquilo. Naquela voz. Com aquela cara de safado recheada de segundas - e terceiras - intenções.

Primeira impressão dela: crápula.

- Claro que posso! Os livros de biologia e anatomia ocupam esta estante todinha. Boa sorte!

E ela o deixou lá, perplexo, e foi a uma mesa estudar. Mas ele não era do tipo que desistia fácil, não mesmo. Assentou-se na outra mesa, de frente para ela, fingindo ler um livro sobre neurologia, quando na verdade a espiava pelo canto - ou melhor, topo - do olho o tempo todo.

E se repetiu. Diariamente. E ele sempre achava um pretexto para puxar assunto com ela: uma dúvida, um livro que procurava, onde sua classe ficava...

Com o tempo, ele assentou-se na mesa dela. Eles conversaram mais. Depois ao lado. E ainda mais conversa, diversão e sorrisos.

Segunda impressão dele: preciosa. Importante. Muito mais que uma mera diversão.

Segunda impressão dela: insistente. Persistência nata. E ele também tinha um lado gentil e divertido, mas que só se mostrou depois.

Eles se esbarraram de maneira absolutamente acidental ao guardar um livro na estante. Ele já não aguentava mais. Ela, por incrível que pareça, também não.

Que lhes importava que deviam estar estudando? Que mesmo que aquele cantinho na última estante fosse um local tão exposto? Eles se desejavam sim, e aquele primeiro beijo- que logo virou um amasso - deixou claro para os dois que seria o primeiro de muitos.

Ele era o corruptor. Ela, a corrompida. Corrompida por ele.

Mas seria um erro dizer que ela também não o mudara... Era a primeira vez que ele era fiel!

Era errado sim. Na biblioteca: Céus! E com _ele_... Coitada. Como sua mente ficara confusa! Como ele era tão docemente cruel ao seduzí-la daquela forma! Ele não devia fazer isso! Ela não devia se render! Não!

É, era errado, e eles sabiam. Mas de todas as maneiras certas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Reviews? Por mim e pela Mimi, pliiiis!<strong>

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


End file.
